Puppy Love
by Amalthea N Lore
Summary: Dawn goes on a date, Spike and Xander get involved


Title: Puppy Love  
Author: Amalthea and Lore  
Feedback: please, do we have to beg.  
Email: amaltheans@aol.com and liliaeth@hotmail.com  
Notes: this is a tinsy weansy crossover with World of Darkness, if  
you recognize who Cain is, you got the full extent of the crossover eg  
Summary: Dawn has a date, Spike and Xander get involved  
Pairing: Dawn/Cain, Buffy/Spike-mention, Xander/Anya-mention  
  
The night was cold and hard as a dark shadow entered town. It wasn't  
a light shadow by any sorts, it was one of those million below zero  
kinda shadows the kind that scares even the scary things.  
  
Now this shadow he was holding a cigarette to his pouting lips,  
pulling in the smoke. Till he started puffing out the smoke and threw  
the smoke to the ground in anger.  
  
Cain son of Lilith, first of vampires, most ancient of the old ones,  
dark beast of the night and father of darkness still had a bit of a  
tough spot where smoking were concerned. If only it didn't look so  
cool.  
  
He kneeled down to tie his shoes, not to tight, but just fine to look  
good and straightened up again.  
He had a pretty good look over the small town of Sunnydale from over  
the cliff and he enjoyed the view. Dozens of sleeping humans, none of  
them aware of the dark threat about to overcome them.  
  
Not that he'd kill any of them.  
Who was he kidding? He hadn't fed on a human in centuries. It was  
just fun to imagine it that way and way easier to do than see himself  
as the lanky teenager he really looked like.  
  
He knew he looked good.  
Well he hadn't seen his mirror image in well ... he'd never seen his  
mirror image. Mirrors hadn't been invented when he'd still been  
human. But he could imagine he looked good.  
  
His pure white hair was cut short to his head, standing up in short  
spikes that didn't even need hair gel to stay up straight. One of the  
advantages of controlling the dark forces.  
  
"Sunnydale here I come."  
He smirked as he stepped on his bike and started trapping his way  
down the hill.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spike grinned as he laid down the cards  
  
"Full house read them and weep mate."  
He smirked evilly as he gave himself another shot of whiskey  
  
Xander let his head drop on the table.  
"There go those ice swans for the wedding." Spike could hear him  
mutter.  
  
The dangerous master vampire grinned in pleasure as his human playing  
partner grabbed for the bottle of whiskey without even looking at it.  
  
The whelp had been drinking all through the night and it had  
definitely not helped his playing skills.  
Well he'd been drinking mostly soda and some of that yellow stuff.  
But he'd been drinking and that was what mattered right?  
  
"Oh come on mate. No need to be so upset. I mean what could the demon  
chick possibly do to you..."  
Spike gave him his most evil trademark smirk as he said that.  
  
Xanders head hit the table once more.  
  
"Besides never have sex again  
Or mutilate you or call one of her vengeance demon friends or ...  
Hey didn't I see that chit Doga come by yesterday?"  
  
A new groan sounded from the mess on the table before its head hit  
the table again  
  
"Don't start, she and Anya are probably still talking about what shit  
I am and why she should just disembowel me instead of the whole  
marriage deal."  
He nearly hit his head on the table again. Instead he just looked at  
Spike, as if he were wondering if he could knock himself unconscious  
on the table.  
  
"Hey stop that, Buffy and I need to have sex on that table."  
  
"I so did not need that image."  
  
"Oh come on, how bad can it be?"  
  
The whelp gave him a disbelieving glare. Spike couldn't blame him.  
Those vengeance demons gave him cold shivers and he wasn't even on  
their bad list.  
  
"Oh well, I can share the misery when Buffy finds out you let out  
about the sex on the kitchen table. You're ass is going to be so  
dusted ...  
  
Now Spike was about ready to bang his head against the table.  
  
"You wouldn't." Spike gave him a begging look. "I trusted you."  
The whelp just grinned, ready to start in on the next round when the  
door bounced open and lookey here, Dawn appeared.  
  
The kid was round out glowing. Not giving off light, glowing But rosy  
cheeks, eyes that almost seemed to be glittering. Something was most  
definitely wrong.  
  
He could smell it about her. A scent that she was way too young to  
have. No way, she could not be seeing boys before she was well over  
forty and even then ...  
  
"Spike you have to help me"  
  
He leaned back in his chair, laid down his cards on the table, backs  
on top and gave her his best brotherly look.  
  
"What's wrong pet, someone hurt you if they did ill rip out their  
lungs."  
  
Dawn took a step back, and grabbed a new breath.  
"No no ripping of lungs, or throats or ...  
I just met this great guy and I don't want Buffy to freak if she  
finds out I'm on a date."  
  
Dawn, date. Both Spike and Xander shot up at those words, looking at  
her in a glance of pure terror.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cain son of Lilith, first of vampires, most ancient of the old ones,  
dark beast of the night and father of darkness floated up in the air,  
literally.  
  
He yelled out his happiness and drew a picture of the girl of his  
dreams up in the sky. Her beautiful hair, her eyes like diamonds, her  
face that of an angel ...  
  
She was perfect.  
The way she walked was perfect, the way she talked, the way she held  
silence in between her words...  
He was in love and it glowed in his long dead brown eyes.  
  
He drew some flowers in the air and grabbed them as soon as they  
materialized. But even these perfect black roses made of shadows,  
faded in the face of her beauty.  
  
Dawn, even her name was magnificent.  
  
"She loves me, she loves me not..."  
  
Some vampires stared at the young looking boy as he plucked of petals  
from one of the shadow roses.  
One of them licked his lips in anticipation as he took a step  
forwards. The others surrounded him from the other sides.  
  
"She loves me she loves me not"  
  
His mantra wasn't stopped and the vampires seemed annoyed that he  
didn't pay them any attention.  
  
One of them put his hands on Cain, trying to stop his motion. It was  
then that Cain looked up, turning his eyes to his many times  
grandchilde.  
  
The vampire only took one look of the age in those eyes that turned  
momentarily yellow and took off, the others only needed a few more  
seconds.  
  
"She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me."  
And he held the last petal in his hands as he continued up the path  
to his true loves house.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike loomed over Dawn in as threatening a way as he could manage.  
  
"You are so not dating"  
  
"Yes I am." She set down her foot in a way that was almost in perfect  
imitation of Buffy.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"I am and you're not the dad of me and ... And Buffy isn't even here,  
so she doesn't even have to know."  
Dawn ran up the stairs without granting him another look.  
  
Xander snickered, "gee aren't you the smooth talker"  
Spike just glared at the whelp and got ready to go after Dawn. He  
groaned as he felt Xanders hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, why don't we just wait for the boy, give him a good scare.  
Believe me... I remember meeting Cordelia's dad when 'we' first  
started dating. It'll have much more effect than any rant against  
Dawn ever will."  
  
Spike was nearly salivating at that thought.  
His face went to game face and he licked his lips.  
"Like this." he asked, sounding almost perfectly innocent.  
"I think I can start to like your way of thinking."  
He continued as Xander smiled at that.  
"But if I ever hear you repeat that to anyone, chip or no chip, I'm  
ripping your throat out."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cain whistled softly before pressing the bell. He was wearing a nice  
leather coat over his blue jeans and Yankees baseball shirt.  
Hey, oldest of the first ones here, who was to tell him what was in  
style and what wasn't.  
He didn't follow fashion, he set it and he just happened to like the  
jeans.  
Not to mention that his mother didn't like him to accessorize in  
nothing but black, it set her off.  
  
He pulled the coat straight, checked if his sneakers were tied, bit  
his lip with fine white vampire teeth and rang the bell.  
  
The door was opened by a young man, seemingly a bit dull with dark  
hair and deep brown eyes. Cain gave him a killer grin. Well not  
really one that killed, cause nothing sets a worse impression than  
killing your loves family. But a really nice grin nonetheless.  
  
The human just glared at him  
Cain let his grin falter and offered the man his hand.  
"Uhm hello, I'm here for Dawn."  
He could feel himself almost blush under the humans persistent glare.  
Gods why didn't this get easier with time.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
He didn't really need to bother with an invitation, an advantage of  
age, but politeness had never harmed anyone. Even if that someone was  
an millennia old vampire who'd tested out lying in the sun for a few  
hours before the first bit of fizzling even started up. And he'd  
touched holy objects lots of times. No effect whatsoever... Well  
except for that one time when he'd burned up that shroud thing with  
the imprint of Christ on it. But that didn't count. And he had been  
able to make a near perfect copy hadn't he?  
  
He was a very very old vampire and he shouldn't be bothered by some  
lame ass human, but then ... why again couldn't he keep a small  
stutter out of his voice?  
  
The door opened wide and Cain crossed the threshold, slowly  
manipulating the old wards surrounding the house and strengthening  
them somewhat as he passed through.  
  
There was a vampire sitting in front of the television, watching  
Passions. That show was so lame.  
  
The vampire turned to him and Cain didn't even bother wondering why  
there was a vampire being allowed in Dawns house. He was too nervous  
under the shared glares of the human and the vampire.  
  
Cain stayed rooted in place. He dared look up the stairs for a  
second. Ready to await his radiating beauty. But the two males, the  
human and the vampires nearly made his heart beating again.  
He checked his camouflage again, making sure the vampire wouldn't  
notice his lack of heartbeat or human scent.  
  
"I'm Xander Harris. A very good friend of Dawns. The pale blond guy  
overthere is Spike. He also likes Dawn a great deal. So tell me boy,  
what's your plans with our friend?"  
  
Cain swallowed and fidgeted on his collar, not easy to do considering  
the flowers he held in his hand.  
  
"We're just ..."  
  
"Speak up boy. I think I'm getting interested."  
The vampires tone was low and icy.  
  
The father of vampires nearly incinerated him, instead he fidgeted  
some more, holding back on world annihilation and thinking of Dawn  
who was upstairs waiting for him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike grinned under his glare. He hadn't had this much fun since he'd  
scared the three geeks out of Sunnydale after they tried to mess with  
his chip.  
  
Dawns head came peeping from her room, she smiled as she saw the boy.  
"I'll be there in a second. Spike please don't scare Cain away."  
the last words were whispered, so only a vampire would have heard  
them, but for some reason the boys lips almost twitched up in a grin.  
  
Spike turned to him, letting his game face erupt in its full fangy  
glory.  
  
"Take this as your one and only warning mate. If anything happens to  
hurt the Nibblet, if I smell proof of even one tear, they'll be  
finding parts of you for weeks afterwards."  
  
The boy seemed to have more of a backbone, than Spike would have  
given him credit for and didn't even seem to consider running. Well  
maybe he was just lacking any sort of brain or common sense. But  
still ... he didn't run from danger, one point in his advantage.  
  
That was the moment that Dawn made her entrance. The bit looked  
stunning. The boy Cain was looking at her. His eyes looking at her in  
that sick way that teenage boys tended to have. All lusty and wrong.  
And all too inviting of wrong feelings.  
Not to mention bad touching.  
  
And shouldn't the bit be wearing a dress a bit more closed up, maybe  
some kind of turtleneck sweater and a longer dress, that didn't show  
her legs, any part of them.  
  
She smiled at the little twerp and his eyes lit up like the thousand  
eyes of a Mussini demon at the smell of blood.  
  
Spike wrung his wrists and it seemed that Xander had almost as much  
trouble staying in place.  
  
"Ten a clock Nibblet."  
Dawn tried to give him her puppy dog look, he didn't give in.  
"Don't make us come with the search party."  
  
The bit pouted, but she didn't try to say another word. The twerp  
held the door open for her and led her out. It was just a date. And  
Dawn wasn't a baby. But damn it ... she was way too young. And no way  
in hell was that bastard gonna put his lips on her, or his hands  
or ...  
  
"Come on Monkey boy. We've got surveillance duty."  
  
Xander just looked at him with the same kind of seriousness that was  
probably in his own eyes.  
"So I'm thinking, a 10 min head start?"  
  
"Nah. Five minutes should do the trick."  
He counted off the seconds and at the exact time they both picked up  
their coats and went out the door.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cain let his hand touch hers, as he stared into the mirror to her  
soul. His heart beat for a second as she blushed under the light  
touch.  
  
He could feel his blood warm up, just by being in her presence.  
She smiled and he couldn't stop the corners of his lips from  
following. He didn't want to.  
He could feel anything for miles around him, but right now all he was  
seeing was Dawn, all he could do was be with her and listen to her  
every single breath.  
  
He took her in a dance in the dark evening, following the rhythm of  
her heartbeat as they followed the path.  
He was aware of everything really, yet still he noticed the slippery  
spot of grass. Dawn slipped from his arms and she ended up sprawled  
on the ground.  
  
"Stupid platform shoes. Now I know why Buffy never wears those things  
when she goes out on patrol."  
His love smiled that sweet innocence that had made him first notice  
her.  
He could feel his blood warm up, just by being in her presence.  
  
He got down next to her, ready to help her up. Their eyes met and he  
kneeled over her, ready to kiss her. She seemed uncomfortable for a  
second and closed her eyes.  
He wanted to tell her he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to  
when something came running at them from the bushes behind them. It  
sounded like a dog growling to defend his territory.  
  
Cain dropped his human guise and stood up in the pure darkness that  
surrounded his essence. His eyes glowed yellow and he held out his  
hand ready to defend Dawn at all costs.  
A dark opal surrounded his love, protecting her from all harm as he  
stared at the vampire that his powers held up in the air.  
  
"Mister Spike?"  
  
He let the vampire down and lowered the shield around Dawn.  
The vampire growled at him, it was a low grumble that sounded as  
inhuman as the demon that inhabited him.  
Cain just stared at him, his eyes still glowing, his fangs still  
clear even as Dawns human guardian came out of the shadows as well.  
  
The vampire was bowed over, having landed on hands and feet it was  
still crouched down, ready to jump at him on a moments notice.  
Dawn backed off, she was almost hesitating between him and her  
guardians.  
  
"Dawn? I'd never harm you, you know that."  
She took back another step.  
He wanted to go after her when something appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh come on mom. It isn't even over five."  
He let out a groan as he said that.  
But his mother wouldn't let him get away with it, she just glared at  
him.  
"Mom."  
He moaned the word when she started insulting him in the oldest  
language in the world. Her dark black skin contrasted heavily with  
the white paint covering her body.  
  
"I am not a child."  
  
The vampire seemed to be about to say something, but Cain could feel  
his mother didn't care.  
  
"I am 19.000 years old for crying out loud. I can damn well look  
after myself."  
  
His mother started another tirade.  
  
"She's 15, she's not a baby. You didn't say anything against me  
dating 12 year olds a few centuries ago..."  
  
That seemed to be the exact wrong thing to say as his mother grabbed  
him up by his ear. Her claws stinging at his ear.  
  
"Moooommm"  
Did she have to humiliate him?  
He gave one last forlorn look at Dawn.  
"Next week, same time." he could hear her whisper, it brought a grin  
on his face.  
  
Both guardians groaned and Cain couldn't help but grin as his mother  
pulled him through the portal even as he heard the vampires last word  
to his love.  
  
"You are not dating ever again."  
  
But Dawn just grinned and because of that, so could he.  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  



End file.
